ScoutsHogwarts?
by DoublePersonality
Summary: The scouts are accepted Hogwarts!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko does. And I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Raci: She only wishes she did.

Author: Will you Shut Up!

Raci: Not until you introduce me!

Author: Fine! Readers, this is Raci, my evil half. Readers, Raci.

Raci: What up losers?

Author: RACI!

Raci: WHAT!

Author: You can't call the readers losers!

Raci: Well they must be losers if their reading your work!

Author: Can I please get back to writing my story! Your suppose to be working on the next chapter of Charon!

Raci: Fine! My story is better anyway!

Usagi slept heavily in her messed up bed. Her alarm clock blazing in her ear.

"Usagi!" yelled her mother, "Your going to be late for school again!"

Usagi rolled lazily over in her sleep. "Five more minutes," she mumbled before snoring on.

She had been out all night patrolling fruitlessly with the scouts. For what usually was a ten-minute expedition took forever, because Ami's computer kept malfunctioning. Leading them to one spot that was clearly not in trouble. Then all the way across town to another uneventful spot.

Mar's was about ready to break the tiny computer into thousands of pieces. However, Luna politely grabbed it (in her mouth), and told them she'd run some test on it. Until then they should all go to bed. And that was an hour ago!

A light breeze blew in from the window Usagi left open when she snuck in. It blew gently on her face, blending itself in with her dream of Mamoru.

In her dream right now, Mamoru and she sat in the park on Cherry Blossom Day. Enjoying a nice picnic of all Usagi's most favorite foods. A breeze blew cherry blossoms around them. It was so romantic and perfect. Usagi lend in slowly. As did Mamoru. Their faces only inches apart. Usagi cloud feel Mamoru's warm breathe on her face.

When suddenly a giant, ferocious owl swooped down, and started pecking Mamoru's eyes out. Usagi woke up with a start. Only to find a barn owl starring her in the face.

Usagi screamed in terror. Pushing herself away from the owl until she was on the edge of the bed. Losing her balance she fell off the bed head first.

"Usagi!" came her parents worried voice as they ran up the steps. They threw open her bedroom door to find their daughter lying on the floor dazed, and an owl hooting at her from her bed.

Usagi's mother gasped. "Get out!" she yelled at the bird. Running up to it she started moving her arms about trying to shoo it away. The owl dodged her arm, but refused to leave.

Usagi's dad was helping his daughter up when he noticed something about the bird. Her mother stopped what she was doing to observe the bird too.

"There's a letter tied to it's leg," continued her father.

Usagi jumped up, and slowly edged herself to the bird. The owl stopped flying about, and held out its talon. Usagi slowly reached her shaky hand towards the letter. She carefully untied the letter. As soon as she did the bird too off.

Her parents starred after the bird as it flew off. But Usagi was more interested in the letter. It was addressed to her. She turned it over. Their was a wax seal on it. Engraved with a coat of arms that had a crow, badger, lion, and a serpent surrounded around a giant H.

A/N: Don't worry it's gonna get better. I'm just not entirely sure what I'm gonna do yet… any ideas? If so then please tell me, they would be greatly accepted!


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko does, blah, blah, blah, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does,BLAH!

The phone rang at Rei's house. "I got it," she called to her grandfather. She ran to the end of the hallway, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Hino residence, Rei speaking," she said polity.

"Rei!" came Usagi's over excited voice through the phone, "you won't believe what just happened!"

"An owl just came in your house, and delivered a message to you about some place called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wow," breathed Usagi, "you know Rei those physic powers of yours are quite amazing!"

"I'm not being physic stupid! The other scouts, and I have all got the same letter! And that's including the outer scouts!"

"The outer scouts too! Whoa, this is freaky What about Chibi-Usa?"

"She just called me from Hotaru's house. She got one the same time Hotaru did!"

"Weird…"

"Listen, Usagi! This is very important! We're all gonna meet up after school at Haruka and Michiru's apartment. So don't get detention!"

"Okay, Okay. Geez, you act like I get detention every day! Well, bye!" Usagi hung up the phone.

"You do," sighed Rei as she put down the phone.

"Rei is so gonna kill me!" Usagi yelled as she ran towards Tokyo's International Hotel. She had just got out of detention for sleeping in class for the twenty-fifth time that week!

She ran past the front desk, up the elevator, and to the room in record time. Gasping for breathe, she straightened herself up, and knocked on the door. Ready with an excuse on why she was late.

Rei opened the door. Anger blazing on her face.

Usagi felt as big as a mouse. She squeaked, "Rei I-"

"You got in detention, again!" she roared.

"I- I- WHAAA!" cried Usagi as she bawled like a baby..

"Come on Rei, don't be so hard on her," said Makoto.

"Yeah, we all knew she was gonna be late anyway," said Minako.

"You guys never have any faith in me!" Usagi sobbed.

"Maybe if you gave us something to be faithful for we would!" shouted Rei.

"Can we please get on with the meeting already," exasperated Haruka.

Rei and Usagi stopped fighting. Rei stepped aside, and let Usagi's sniffling self in. They headed over to the living room( Usagi first taking off her shoes of course), and sat with the others.

"Alright now everyone's got the same letter right?" asked Ami.

Everyone nodded and pulled out their letters. Except for Setuna.

" I got a letter to go, and teach at Hogwarts. This man, Dumbledore, wants me to be the assistant Divination's Professor," she said.

"That sounds actually kind of cool!" said Chibi-Usa.

"I think I'd be better for that job," committed Rei.

"You might be able to see the future Rei, but Setsuna can go into the future," said Hotaru.

Rei looked taken aback. "Yes, well, we all have our talents!" she said with a fake laugh.

"The letters also say we are suppose to meet this Dumbledore at Rei's temple on Sunday at two," said Michiru.

"Who wakes up on a Sunday at two!" complained Usagi.

"Just get their on time!" shouted Rei. Causing Usagi to burst out in tears again.

A/N: People I like from Harry Potter! Harry Potter's godfather. His arch-enemy at school. His arch-enemies father. His arch-enemy in life period when he was 16. His best friends twin brothers. His best friends older brother that works at the wizarding bank. And his best friends younger sister. Yes, I know, I am one screwed up individual.

Raci: You can say that again!


	3. Tabby Cat

Disclaimer: Hey! As you know I don't own SM, Takeuchi Naoko does. And I like my first reviewers for reviewing. That means a lot to me. Thanks!

Rei was pacing the top steps of her families temple. She looked down at her watch nervously. It was 1:55.

"Don't worry Rei, she'll be here," said Makoto, "Luna won't let her be late for this."

"Yeah I know," she sighed, "It's just that feel like we're being judged every time the outer scouts are around."

Yeah I know what you mean," agreed Minako, "I feel the same way."

"Oh come on guys!" stated Ami, "Their not like that!"

"We know," said Makoto, "It just feels that way."

Their conversation was cut off short by a pair of high heels they heard clicking up the steps rapidly. They turned to see Usagi running up the steps, closely followed by Luna.

"Hey guys, I'm here," Usagi gasped leaning over in front of them for air. "Is Dumbledore here yet?"

"No, you're five minutes early," said Makoto.

"Really," said Usagi surprisingly. Then looking around she smiled, and said, "I see the outer scouts aren't here."

"Actually their inside with Chibi-Usa. They got here about an hour ago," said Ami.

"Oh…" Usagi said disappointedly.

"Well lets go wait with them," said Luna. They all started off towards the temple.

"By the way Luna," said Ami, "Did you find out what's wrong with the computer?"

"No, I've ran several test on it, but they all came back normal. It's all quit confusing," she said.

"Meow!"

Minako turned toward the noise. Their was a strange tabby cat in the bushes with black rings around it's eyes. It sat very still, and looked very unfriendly.

"Hey Rei," inquired Minako, "is that your cat?"

Rei and the others turned towards the cat. "No," stated Rei, "I've never even seen cat before."

Luna slowly walk toward the cat. Starring at it intently. The cat held the gaze. Then, very suddenly, it got up and ran into the bushes. Luna started after it.

"Hey Luna!" called Usagi, "Where are you going?"

"That's no cat!" yelled Luna, "Girls, get the others!"

"I'll get the others," said Ami, "You guys go after Luna!"

"Right!" the others agreed before running after Luna. Transforming on the way.

Ami started off to the temple. She ran to the room where the outer scouts and

Chibi-Usa were and threw open the doors. "You guys hurry!" Ami exclaimed, "I think we might of found a possible enemy!"

The outer scouts quickly jumped up, and followed Ami to the bushes.

"What makes her think it's the enemy?" asked Haruka.

"Well, their was is strange cat that Luna says wasn't a cat, and she started chasing after it. The others are with her right now," she finished. Knowing her explanation sounded stupid. But what was she suppose to say! She didn't want to admit, but she too felt like was being judged by the outer scouts.

"Well I guess its better to be safe than sorry," said Michiru pulling out her transformation stick, followed by the others.

"Neptune planet power!"

"Mercury star power!"

"Uranus planet power!"

"Pluto planet power!"

"Saturn planet power!"

"Moon prism power!"

They continued to run into thicker bushes. The twigs tearing at their cloths. They finally came to a small clearing surrounded by bushes. The other scouts were their transformed. But no tabby cat. Instead their was a strict looking old lady wearing a green cloak, and square glasses. Her black hair was up in a tight bun.

"Who are you?" demanded Haruka in a not all that friendly way.

The woman looked at Haruka with angry looking eyes. "I am Professor McGonagall. Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. So it would be nice if you showed at little respect young lady!"

Haruka looked pissed. Setsuna came, and stepped in front of her before she did anything regretful. "I'm sorry Professor," she said, "I'm Meiou Setsuna. Dumbledore wrote to me about a assistant teaching job. We just thought you where an enemy."

"Yes, well, that's understandable," McGonagall said, " I'm sorry about making you chase me out here in these bushes. It's just that this whole place is loaded with Muggles."

"Uh excuse me?" inquired Chibi-Usa "But I thought Dumbledore was going to meet us, and what's a Muggle?"

"A Muggle is non-magic people, and Professor Dumbledore had important business to attend at the Ministry of Magic. So he sent me to come, and bring you to Hogwarts where I'll explain everything. He also sends his apologies."

"We're going Hogwarts right now!" stated Minako, "But… What about our stuff!"

"All your belongings are being transported their as we speak," she explained, "now, please gather around, and put your hand on this frying pan."

The scouts looked quit confused, but shrugged their shoulders and did as they were told. After about five seconds a pulling sensation came over all of them. Teleporting them to Hogwarts.

A/N: I'm sorry! I know this chappy wasn't all that great, but I swear it will get better! But first I have two questions to ask you. I know what house I'm gonna put some of the Salior Scouts in, but I'm not sure about some of them. Where do you think they should go? Another problem is I want to give Mamoru a job at the school. But I have no idea what his job should be! Please help!


	4. Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I don't own SM, Takeuchi Naoko does and J.K.Rowling owns HP.

Raci: And why was I not in your last chapter?

Author: Because I was happy. You seem to only be around when my life is going down the drain…

Raci:…..you know they medication for that.

Author: SHUT UP RACI!

They landed in a large, strangely decorative office. Thousands of silver devises sat on selves, and the walls were covered in pictures of old witches and wizards that were actually snoring!

The scouts all looked around in fascination.

"What is this place!" awed Chibi-Usa.

"This is my office," said a calm, old voice behind them. They turned to see a very old man with a long silver beard, half-moon spectacles, and a purple cloak. His smile was friendly, and reassuring. Even Haruka couldn't find a reason to be suspicious. "Hi, my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. I'm the one who sent you the letters that by now have made you pretty curious, right?"

"You can say that again!" agreed Rei as she slapped Usagi and Chibi-Usa's hands away from one of the silver devices.

"Well, it is quit a long story so if you would like to take a seat," he said while pulling out his wand. He gave it a light flick, and made ten extremely comfy chairs, a pot of green tea with ten cups, and a plate of some small bakery cakes. He also made a saucer of warm milk appear for Luna.

The girls looked amazed. "Wow!" said Ami, "This is….well its scientifically impossible but-"

"Oh come off it Ami! Its amazing!" exclaimed Usagi. Helping herself to two or three cakes.

Everyone gathered around, and took a seat.

"You've been a great host Professor Dumbledore, but I think it's time you stopped staling and told us why we're here already," stated Hotaru in a very mono-tone like way.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, of course. Well you see there's this dark wizard named Lord Voldemort." He went on to explain everything about Harry Potter, his parents, Death Eaters, the war going on right now, the Order of the Phoenix, and everything else. By the time he was done the plate of cakes had already filled back up five times, Usagi and Chibi-Usa were starting to look sick from all the cakes, and the inner scouts were at the edge of their seats as if someone had just told a great campfire story.

"Well Professor Dumbledore," said Michiru breaking the silence, "that's great, and all but what does that have to do with us?"

"Lately the Order have been receiving news that Death Eaters have been appereating, and dis appereatting in Tokyo. Right around you young ladies. So we sent our closest spy, Professor Serverus Snape, in. It cost him his freedom that he had fought to have from Voldemort, but he found out about all of you, and who you really are. The only problem is we don't know why Voldemort has become so interested in you ladies. Professor Snape was abducted before we could find out. We haven't heard from him since…." he explained sadly. He gave a minute of silence for it all to sink in, and for Serverus' sacrifice. "So I've brought you here to inform you, to protect you, and to train you in the art of witchcraft."

"What about Mamoru?" asked Usagi in panic, "Is this Volde person after him too!"

"I've already told Mr. Chiba everything. And he said that he wanted to help us in everyway possible. So he could protect his Princess, his future daughter, all his friends, and the rest of the earth."

"What are you saying?" asked Usagi. Her voice cracking up with nerves.

Dumbledore looked at her sadly. "He's offered to be our new spy….He's with Voldemort right now, becoming a Death Eater…"

A/N: Cliffhanger! HA! I love doing that…. Well see you guys on the next chappy!


	5. Lord Voldemort

Disclaimer: Hmm, I wonder what I was about to write here…. Oh yes! I don't own SM, Takeuchi Naoko does, and HP is owned by J.K.Rowling!

Mamoru knelt before the Dark Lord. Ignoring the burning pain from the Dark Mark, he had just received.

"So you're from the Shi family in Japan, eh?" asked Voldemort.

Mamoru shivered all over. Lord Voldemort's voice had that effect on even the bravest of people. "Yes my Lord. Shi is my family name. My last name is Dosei," he said with out looking up. Dumbledore warned him about Voldemort's power to read minds. Right now he was doing all he could to avoid that.

Voldemort laughed riotly. His other Death Eaters looked at each other in shock. Voldemort barely ever laughed. Unless someone else someone was getting tortured of course. "So in English your name means Silent Death. That's very amusing."

"Actually it's Silence Death, but close enough. My father always had a…gifted sense of humor. He always wanted to join your great cause. But he died before he could the chance… I hope I can make him proud by doing all I can to help you, My Lord."

"I'm sure your father will be proud," Voldemort said with a wicked grin, "Now, come! There's something I wanted you to do for me!"

Mamoru got up, and followed Voldemort through a labyrinth of rooms inside Malfoy Manor. He finally came to a stoned chamber. A man in tattered black robes lay on the floor unconscious. He all kinds of wounds and scars all over his crippled body. His greasy black hair hung as limply as him. Mamoru knew that if this man was to live, he would need to get some help very soon.

"Dosei, I'd like you to meet my good friend Serverus Snape. Snape here is a Professor at Hogwarts, and has been kind enough to tell me that the Sailor Scouts are going to Hogwarts this year. Do you know about the Sailor Scouts?"

Mamoru nodded his head. "Of course I my Lord. They're very well known all thought out Japan. What about them?"

"Well, the Sailor Scouts have become very important to me. I need them. Now unfortunately during my little conversation with Serverus he seemed to have suffered major injuries that will keep him from retrieving them. It will also keep him from teaching this year. I need you to take his place as Potion Master at Hogwarts, and keep tabs on the Scouts."

" But my Lord… I was never good with potions…" Mamoru said.

"Don't worry . I can fix that. But first we'll need to make room in that head of yours…Chiba Mamoru!" Voldemort pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Mamoru's head. "Obliviate!"

A/N: Hey readers! Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and RyougaZell, I'm sorry didn't use your idea. I just got to your e-mail one chappy too late! I hope you still enjoy this little twist though. Thank you all for reading!


	6. Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, J.K.Rowling does. I don't own SM, Takeuchi Naoko does.

Oh, a warning, this is a long chapter!

The scouts were headed for the Great Hall. Wearing their new Hogwarts uniforms that Dumbledore had bought. He bought them all of their supplies, except for their wands. But he said they take care of those tomorrow.

The outer scouts were the first to reach the grand doors where McGonagall was waiting for them. The others were lingering behind with Usagi, trying to cheer her up.

"Come on Usagi," said Minako, "Mamoru will be okay."

"Yeah," agreed Mako, "he can take care of himself."

"I can't believe your crying!" said Haruka harshly. The inner scouts looked at her angrily.

"You should be proud of him for his bravery. Instead of sulking," said Michiru.

"But I guess your too much of a crybaby to think of that!" said Haruka.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention, before a giant brawl brought out. "Dumbledore has told me to inform you to keep your scout identities a complete secret. He knows you already know this, but he told me to tell you just in case. Also as long as you're here your going to act like exchange students from Ryuu's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is that clear?"

Some of the scouts shook their head to indicate that they under stood.

"Alright then. Right now The Beginning of the Year feast is about to begin. The first years have already been sorted. So it is your turn."

"Excuse me but what are we being sorted in to?" asked Hotaru.

"The sorting hat will explain," answered McGonagall, "Setsuna, you may follow me to the teachers table. She opened up the doors, and lead them in. Everyone turned towards the new comers.

Dumbledore rose from his chair. "My dear students, may I introduce our foreign exchange students from Ryuu's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Japan."

Everyone started clapping loudly. Cheering Usagi up a great deal. She even started waving to of them. Haruka rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore indicated for the applauding to stop. Everyone concentrated to the middle of the room where a very short man stood next to a stool with a patched up pointed hat on it.

All the sudden the hat started moving. Forming two eyes, and a mouth. Usagi squealed, and grabbed Rei.

"Usagi! Stop!" complained Rei, pushing her off.

The hat cleared its 'throat' (I know… hats don't have throats…)

_Hello newcomers!_

_Welcome to Hogwarts!_

_Here you will learn stuff not known by others_

_But first we must sort you_

_Into one of our four houses you see_

_They'll be like family to you._

_You don't know the houses, well that's ok_

_I'm here to explain them anyway!_

_You see theirs Slytherines_

_They can be nasty little buggers_

_Sometimes they don't get along with the others_

_Power hungry they are_

_And quick witted by far._

_Then theirs Ravenclaw_

_Smartest of them all_

_If a brain is what you posses_

_Then Ravenclaw is what's best_

_Or maybe you belong in Gryfindor_

_If bravery and loyalty is what your looking for_

_They'll stand by your side through thick and thin._

_All the way till the very end._

_Of course then theirs the Hufflpuffs_

_Kind, and gentle Hufflpuffs_

_They'll never judge you_

_They'll only accept you for you_

_But whoever you are, hurry up and put me on_

_Because the author really hates writing songs!_

The sorting hat finished his song, and everyone clapped. The little wizard looked down at a scroll, and squeaked, "When I call your name come up here, and put on the hat. Aino Minako."

Minako walked up their, and put on the hat.

"Hufflpuff!" yelled the hat.

Thousands of kids dressed in yellow, and blue under their robes started clapping. Minako put the hat down, and went to sit with them.

"Hino Rei," called the wizard.

Rei slid on the hat.

"Gryfindor!" yelled the hat.

People dressed in red, and gold under their robes started clapping.

"Kaiou Michiru."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Kino Makoto"

"Gryfindor!"

"Mizuno Ami!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Tenou Haruka"

"Gryfindor!"

"Tomoe Hotaru!"

"Slytherine!"

"Usagi Tuskino"

"Hufflpuff!"

"And finally, Usagi TuskinoII."

"Hufflpuff!"

The scouts looked at eachother from the different tables. Alittle sad that they were so split up….but willing to go along with it.

A/N: I still don't think I put Haruka in the right house…

And as for my song, I know, It sucks. So please don't review to tell me what I already know.


	7. Confusing Names

Disclaimer: I don't own SM, Takeuchi Naoko does. I also don't own HP, J.K. Rowling does.

Author: I am really, Really, REALLY sorry about the long, long wait! I was punished from the internet for a while, and then I went on vacation, and, well, I'm sorry…(Puts on best puupy dog face, and pleads some more)

Raci: You know, I bet some people would actually forgive you… if anyone would ever the disclaimer part!

Author: Yeah, your right… but it feels better to apologies anyway!

Draco starred at Hotaru with a grin. Hotaru tried to advert his gaze the best she could. She wasn't used to guys starring at her.

'This is going to be easy,' thought Draco, 'All I got to do is get Sailor Saturn to fall for me. Make her think the others hate her. And then lead her to Lord Voldemort. It was too easy.' Especially since Hotaru was the only scout in Slytherin. He would be around her more than the others. Yeah, this plan was fool proof. Draco would finally have his father's respect with this plan….

The scouts had just got back from Diagon Alley with their wands. Some of them with scorch marks on them. (Usagi's first wand caused Ollivander's desk, and two selves to go up in flames.) Everybody else were just going to in their first class. Dumbledore gave the scouts all the same schedule except for Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. That way if Voldemort did try to attack them at the school they'd be able to protect each other. As for Hotaru and Chibi-Usa he had to put them one year lower. He could tell the other students that Haruka and Michiru were younger, but Chibi-Usa and Hotaru just didn't look the age. Of course he could made them drink and ageing potion each day, but he didn't want them to have to worry about it. Besides, they could look after themselves. Saturn was said to be the most powerful scout after all. They'd be fine…

Their first class was Transfiguration with McGonagall. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa had Charms with that short wizard who they found out was Professor Flickwick.

They were lead to their class by Dumbledor, and took what seats were left.

"Today we will be turning glass bottles into mirrors. I'd like Potter, Weasley, and Granger to get with our newcomers, and help them out," Professor McGonagall said as she wrote on the black board the very complex way to transfigure their bottles.

The scouts watched as the kids Dumbledore had told them about came over to them.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," said the bushy haired girl, "and this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Hello, I'm Tuskino Usagi," said the meat ball headed girl, "and this is Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Tenou Haruka, and Kaiou Michiru."

"Uhh…can we just call Jane or Lily or something?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What ! Those impossible to remember!"

"Urgh, your impossible! Please excuse my friends ruddness."

"That's alright," said Minako, " we can see how our names could be confusing to you."

The new friends spent the rest of class telling each other about their own countries, and about themselves. The scouts were a little surprised to find out that Harry Potter was just a normal teenager. Just like them…

A/N: To those of you who upset about me putting Usagi in Hufflpuff I'm sorry. I just put her where I thought she looked fit. I agree she is very brave and extremely loyal. But I think her greatest power is her understanding and acceptance of everyone. And for that, I put her in Hufflpuff. Also I am beginning to write another SM crossover. This time with another one of my most favorite animas, Tenchi Muyo! So I be most grateful if guys would check it out and tell me what you think! And finally I'd like to give a shout out to my BF and greatest fan, Affy. If it wasn't for you, Katy, and Charles I would have never written my first fanfic!


	8. PUPPIES

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, it is owned by J.K. Rowling. And SM is owned by Takeuchi Naoko.

Author: I dedicate this chapter to my dog, Voo Doo.

Raci: Did she get into the garbage again?

Author: Yep!

Charms was turning out to be more difficult for Chibi-Usa than expected. They were suppose to be giving their puppies muzzles, but no matter how much Chibi-Usa tried she couldn't bring herself to do it. They were just too cute!

"Aww! Your just sooo adorable!" baby talked Chibi-Usa picking up the puppy, and letting it lick her face, "Theirs no way I could put a muzzle on you!" No their isn't!" Chibi-Usa continued to make baby faces at the little puppy.

"Come on now class!" pleaded Professor Flickwick, "It won't hurt them. I promise, it will go right on, and come right off. Just think of them as wolves!"

"But that's just it Professor!" squeaked on very preppy girl, "Their not wolves! Their puppy, wuppy, duppy, luppy, cuppy, wuppy, PUPPIES!" (Try say that ten times fast!)

Everyone looked at the girl with raised eyebrows. But she ignored them, and continued to strangle her puppy in a tight bear hug.

"Muzeria!"

Chibi-Usa turned to her friend Hotaru. Who had managed to create a muzzle on her puppy.

"Great job Mrs. Tomoe," said Flickwick, "five points to Slytherin!" He then took out his wand, and made the muzzle vanish. The puppy then crawled into Hotaru's lap, looking at her sadly.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru whispered, and gave the puppy a quick, light hug.

"Looks like someone made a new friend," said Chibi-Usa sweetly. Hotaru smiled happily at Chibi-Usa.

"You'd wouldn't be so lovey, dovey with them if you knew they had Wereflees," said a girl with straggly, dirty-blonde hair.

"Wereflees!" exclaimed Chibi-Usa.

"Yeah, Wereflees," continued the girl, "See, most people think that in order for someone to become a Werewolf, you must be bitten by one. When really it's their flees that bite you."

Chibi-Usa droped her puppy as if it was a bomb.

"Don't listen to her!" said a boy with short black hair, "Luna's only telling those stupid lies her daddy puts in his magazines!"

Luna starred daggers at the insulting boy. She then grabbed her stuff, and moved three seats over. Mumbling something about the boy getting bitten by Wereflees along the way.

"Don't mind him Luna," said a girl with straight shiny red hair, "I think Wereflees exist. But as for these puppies having them….well-"

"It's better to be safe Then sorry!" Luna cut in harshly.

The red headed girl sighed. "Sorry about that," she said to Chibi-Usa, "Luna didn't mean anything by it. By the way I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Nice to meet you," said Chibi-Usa, "I'm Tuskino Chibi-Usa, and thats Tomoe Hotaru."

The bell rang for their next class. Everyone hurried to get their stuff together. Professor Flickwick sighed, "Well I guess tomorrow we'll try something a little less adorable to practice the muzzle charm on. Class dismissed."

"Professor," called Hotaru, "may I keep my puppy?"

"Well sure! I don't see why not!" he said. Hotaru smiled happily, and picked up her new black lab puppy.

"So, your names Luna huh?" inquired Chibi-Usa as she left the classroom.

"Yes," said Luna. Her mood improving just a little, "My full name is Luna Lovegood."

"My cousin Usagi has a cat named Luna," Chibi-Usa said nicely.

"Really!" said Ginny excitedly, "I love cats!"

"I can introduce you to her after lunch!"

"That would be great!"

"What class to we have next?" asked Luna.

"Divination," said Hotaru, "then lunch, followed by a short recess, and finally Care of Magical Creatures."

"Come on!" I'll lead you to the Divination Tower!" said Ginny happily.

And they all walked off to their next class together.

"What class do we have next?" asked Usagi.

"Potions," answered Ami looking down at her schedule.

"I hope it's not as hard as Chemistry," sighed Minako.

"Same here," agreed Mako.

"I never found Chemistry to be that hard," said Haruka, "In fact, back in my street racing days I used to make my own nitrous oxide in my chem.. classes at school."

" I remember that," said Michiru, "Professor Tanako wasn't all that happy when he found out." Haruka blushed deeply.

"I don't care how hard the classes are as long as the Professor isn't as strict as McGonagall," said Rei.

"Hey! Who knows!" said Usagi, "Maybe we'll get a really hot guy as our professor! Of course, not as hot as Mamoru. No one is as hot as my Mamoru!"

A/N: O.k. LeoGirl45 the for right now are: Usagi and Mamoru, Haruka and Michiru, and a possible Hotaru and Draco. If you guys can think of any others, tell me! I really want to put Setsuna with another teacher or something. I'm thinking Lupin! P.S. It's o.k. Voo Doo I forgive you!


	9. Divination

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. J.K.Rowling does, and Takeuchi Naoko owns SM.

Author: Hi everyone!

Raci: This story is about to get really good!

Author: So keep reading!

Setsuna sat behind Professor Trelawney's desk. Straitening up papers, and such. She looked up when she heard the trap door open.

"Puu!" Chibi-Usa cried as she ran up to Setsuna, and hugged her. Followed by Hotaru.

"It's nice to see you two," Setsuna said sweetly, "Did you do well in your first class?"

"Well…Hotaru did, I had some trouble," Chibi-Usa said disappointedly.

"We all had a hard time," said Ginny, "Hi I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Miss Meiou. I'll be your assigntant teacher in Divination this year," she said.

"Everybody please be seated," said a mystical voice from a dark corner of the room," and let us travel to the world beyond."

Setsuna shook her head sadly, waving her hand for the kids to sit down.

"Whats wrong with Puu?" whispered Chibi-Usa. Hotaru shrugged her shoulders. They went, and took two seats in the front.

"The eyes are the window to the humans soul," said Professor Trelawney, stepping out of the darkness, "So today we'll be doing Soul Gazing. I want you to stare into your partners eyes, and tell me about their near future. Judging by the contents of their soul."

"Excuse me Professor Trelawney," interrupted Setsuna," but you can't tell someone's future by just starring into their eyes."

Professor Trelawney glared harshly at Setsuna. "Excuse me, but how long have you even had a teaching career?"

Setsuna glared just as rudely back. "Less than an hour."

"Then I suggest you listen and learn from an expert!"

They continued to size each other up for a moment. Professor Trelawney, positive that she made her point, continued with her lecture. "Now everyone pair up, and tell your partner what you see."

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa paired up, and starred into each others eyes. Five minutes went by in complete silence.

"See anything," mumbled Chibi-Usa.

"No," whispered Hotaru, "I actually gave up a while ago. Now I'm just having a starring contest."

Chibi-Usa laughed aloud.

"Have you seen something dear?" asked Professor Trelawney, walking over to the two girls.

"Um… no, you see I-"

Professor Trelawney gasped loudly. She dropped to her hands and knees. Her eyes started to roll back into her head. Her voice lost it's mystical sound, and became monotone. "The Moon's heart shall break once again, and she shall fall. Losing half of her value. The Outer planets shall lose their most powerful warrior to the Darkness. And Inner planets shall fail to protect their princess." Professor Trelawney gave off an ear splitting scream, and then fainted.

Everyone was petrified. Questions began to fly across the classroom. "What you think she meant?" asked Ginny to Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa did not answer. She and Hotaru gazed wide eyed at Setsuna. Fear spread across all of their faces.

A/N: I can't wait till July 16!


	10. Professor Shi

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, J.K.Rowling does, and Takeuchi Naoko owns SM.

Author: I have a lot to type so right on with the story!

Usgai and the others sat in Potions next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You know what guys, I bet Snape won't even show up for work," whispered Ron to Hermione and Harry, "I mean, I haven't seen him at the Order for quit some time now, Have you guys?"

"No," whispered Harry and Hermione.

"Did you guys say something?" asked Minako

"No Mine….Mino…"

"It's Minako Ron!"

"Right! What she said!"

Hermione shook her head sadly.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Harry, pointing out a muggle picture Usagi was holding.

Usagi sighed dreamily. "Mamoru…."

"Is that a kind of Japanese food?"

"No Ron! I believe that's her boyfriend"

"You got it," said Makoto, "Usagi been starring at that picture ever since she mentioned him in the Hall."

"Sorry guys," said Usagi, "But I just miss him so much, and well…I'm worried about him."

"Come on Usagi," said Ami, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, Mamoru can look after himself," said Minako, "I mean he is Tu-OW!" Rei cut her sentence off by jabbing her hard in her side.

"She means he's totally safe," said Rei.

"Yeah, I guess your right," said Usagi, "I still wish you were here though."

Just then the Dungeon doors opened, revealing a black cloaked Mamoru.

"Good day class. I'm-"

"MAMORU!" screamed Usagi jumping up from her chair.

Mamoru looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry, but no. My name is Professor Shi, and I'll be teaching your Potions class this year."

Usagi starred at him in shock. "But….What?..."

Haruka pulled Usagi back into her seat. "Don't you remember he's under cover," she hissed, "He's probably doing what Voldemort has told him to do, and using a fake name. But you almost blew it!"

Hermione looked from the picture, then back at Mamoru. "Are you sure that's not him?"

"Of course I am!" said Usagi, "This is an old picture of him! He, uh…has a Mohawk now!" (A/N: Mamoru?Mohawk?...)

"I see," said Hermione skeptically. She continued to stare at Professor Shi intently.

"Well, now if we're all done talking. We'll begin with today's lesson," said Professor Shi. I mean Mamoru. Wait…..um…aw hell ya'll all know it's Mamoru so we'll call him Mamoru!

"Today we will be making a Silencing Potion," said Mamoru, "Now who can tell me what you should be most careful doing while making a Silencing Potion? Yes, you with the large teeth."

Hermione blushed a bright shade of pink, while the Slytherines snickered under their breathe. "Well, your suppose to not talk while making it for the fumes, which are just as powerful as the potion itself, will effect the first person who talks."

"Well, little miss know it all is right," said Mamoru, "Now, everyone get out their books and begin."

"Since when does Mamoru know anything about Potions," said Michiru.

"And why is he being so mean," cried Usagi with tears in her eyes.

Class went by very quietly after that. Usagi and the others kept throwing worried glances at Mamoru. While he sat at Snape's desk, reading the Daily Prophet as if he did it every day.

"Alright times up!" Mamoru yelled. He got up from his desk, and started to check on everyone's potion. Every now and then shaking his head sadly.

When he came to Usagi's he laughed coldly. "What do you call this?" he sneered.

"A….Silence Potion," mumbled Usagi.

"This isn't even a Potion!" growled Mamoru, "Ten points from Hufflpuff! And I want to see you and all of the other new comers after class!"

Usagi looked at Mamoru with tears spilling out of her eyes. "I…I'm-WHAA!" She lend her head sadly on Makoto's shoulder.

"Hey! What's wrong with you!" yelled Rei.

"Ten points from Gryfindor as well!" said Mamoru. "Now if anybody else feels like complaining I suggest you take a swig of Miss Mizuno's or Miss Granger's potion here!" He then walked back to his desk.

The bell rang throughout the dungeon. Everyone got up to leave, expect for the scouts.

Mamoru waited till the door shut behind the last student before talking. "Usagi, my love, I am so sorry!" he said while walking up to her, and embracing Usagi in an affectionate hug. "I just had to make it seem like I didn't know you! The Dark Lord, he has spies everywhere!"

Usagi's attitude change at once. "Oh Mamoru!" she said kissing him deeply.

"Could you two unglue each other long enough to explain to us what's going on," said Haruka.

"I need you girls help!" said Mamoru, still holding Usagi close to him, "I've got some information that the Dark Lord sent some dementors to come, and attack the school."

"What are dementors?" asked Michiru.

"No clue," said Mamoru, "but what ever they are they can't be good. Come, follow me."

Mamoru and the others ran out of the class room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched from behind a statue as the foreigners ran past them. Hermione jumped out from behind the statue, and gave chase after them. Followed by Ron and Harry.

"Tell me again why we're following them," panted Ron.

"Because their's something wrong about our new friends," said Hermione, "I mean that picture that Usagi had looked way too much like Professor Shi to be someone else."

"I agree with Hermione," said Harry, "their something odd about the whole lot of them!"

"Are you guys sure," said Ron, "I'm mean, I never thought girls that gorgeous would just lie!"

Hermione glared. "Oh, yes, I'm sure any of those girls would love for you to be with them. Especially since you can't pronounce any of their names!"

Ron glared at Hermione. But continued to follow the girls, along with Harry and Hermione into the Forbidden Forest.

"They should be here any minute now!" said Mamoru looking around the forest, "You might want to transform!"

The scouts shook their heads in agreement, and transformed.

"Right! Now where is these dementor things!" said Sailor Jupiter, continently.

They all turned to Mamoru. Who began to laugh hysterically.

"Mamoru?" whispered Sailor Moon.

Mamoru turned, and faced the Sailor Scouts. His eyes glowing green. "Foolish girls!" The Dark Lord will have your powers soon enough!"

All of them gasped. "No Mamoru," cried Sailor Moon, "Please….no…"

"What's the matter Sailor Moon, don't like the new me?" he sneered, "Then why don't you go ahead, and try to cure me with that infernal crystal of yours!"

"No Sailor Moon! It's a trap!" yelled Haruka. But it was too late. The Emperiam Silver Crystal was held out in front of her. Tears blurred Sailor Moons vision, but she knew what she had to do.

Hermione starred in disbelief from behind a tree. "Come on! We have to help them!" she looked over at Harry and Ron. Both of which were blushing a deep red, and had a little bit of blood trickling from their noses. (Think anima for the blood.)

"What's wrong with you two!"

Harry and Ron continued to goggle at the girls. "They were just naked," they said in unison.

Hermione starred at them firmly. She then growled angrily and ran off towards the fight.

"Hey!Wait-" called Harry and Ron.

"Moon Crystal Pow-"

Mamoru ran at Sailor Moon wildly.

"Sailor Moon!" screamed the scouts.

Usagi starred into Mamoru's cold, uncaring eyes. "Mamoru," she whispered.

Mamoru pulled a vicious, black dagger out of his sleeve. He struck at Usagi with all his might. A bright, blinding light emitted from the crystal. Everyone covered their eyes in agony. When it was over Sailor Moon lay on the ground. Her body cold, lifeless with half of the crystal beside it.

The other half was in Mamoru's hand. Who stood over Usagi with the dagger pointing down at her.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled Harry.

Mamoru flew back. The dagger falling out of his hand, but the crystal still clutched tightly to his chest.

"Hermione, check on Usagi!" yelled Harry, "Ron, after Professor Shi!"

Ron started after Mamoru. Mamoru bent down, and picked up an old book that was lying beside him. Their was a small pop, and he was gone. Along with the other half of the crystal.

A/N: I will not be adding the 6 HP book to the story, because I already have the whole story planned out, and because I DO NOT LIKE THE END OF THE BOOK!


End file.
